


Antes do Amanhecer

by Odd_Ellie



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Post-Break Up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Você acorda na cama dele, pela janela você pode ver que ainda é madrugada...





	Antes do Amanhecer

Você acorda na cama dele, pela janela você pode ver que ainda é madrugada. Essa é uma situação bem mais comum para você do que devia ser. Entres viagens e reuniões e namorados você sempre acaba voltando para aquele mesmo local.

“ _Eu não entendo porque vocês não voltam a ficar juntos de vez”_ Lily diz frustrada toda vez que você conta a ela sobre essas ocasiões.

E você entende porque ela faz isso, ela sempre foi a capitã do time Barney e Robin.

“ _E eu também não entendo porque vocês terminaram para começar”_ ela também frequentemente diz.

E você também entende porque ela provavelmente nunca vai realmente entender, quando se tratava de amor na época do seu casamento qualquer dúvida que ela tinha tido no passado sobre estar com a pessoa certa já havia desaparecido completamente. Ou sobre ela mesma ser a pessoa certa para qualquer um para começar. As suas nunca pararam de vir.

Você começa a se levantar procurando pelas suas roupas no chão, e o movimento acorda ele.

Ele olha pra você confuso por um momento e aí ele sorri.

“Rumo a caminhada da vergonha” ele diz.

“Eu provavelmente vou apenas chamar um Uber. Nada de caminhada”

“Só motoristas esquisitos trabalham esse horário”

“É melhor do que arriscar ser assaltada andando por aí”

“Ou você podia ficar”

“Você tem certeza ?”

“Sim, nós podemos comer panquecas na manhã e falar sobre como nós nunca mais vamos fazer isso de novo”

“Você é um idiota”

Você sorri e ele sorri para você e você volta para a cama.

Você se aconchega nos braços dele e pensa por um momento que você poderia ficar assim para sempre, e no momento seguinte apenas até o sol raiar.


End file.
